The present invention relates to a portable mixed reality (MR) device which can simultaneously see an actual exterior view and augmented reality using a small monitor having a computer function such as a small image device in a mixed reality device and uses a portable easy-to-use small display.
MR refers to mixed reality (hereinafter, referred to as “MR”) in which virtual reality and an augmented reality are fused.
For example, in AR, when an engine of a vehicle is repaired, internal information of the engine inside the engine may be provided as an image and the like without dissembling the engine and when a consumer views a product displayed on a shopping center window by an AR device, an image for the product may be automatically provided and paid.
VR refers to a virtual reality structure, which provides a 3D image or a 2D image as an image as if a viewer is present at the scene through an image at view angles of left and right sides of 360° and upper and lower sides of 100° or more.
MR means obtaining simultaneously two functions by mixing the VR and the AR.
However, the conventional VR devices have a structure which is worn on head using mainly a head mounted display structure.
Accordingly, there are various inconveniences in which a separate computer device needs to be carried, a small image device needs to be doubly carried together, and a separate additional device needs to be purchased.
Further, the existing AR device is a structure using only a screen itself of the small image device.
Such an AR function is a structure in which a reality foreground and a virtual environment are simultaneously displayed on the screen of the small image device. That is, since a neighboring reality foreground is also displayed on the screen by a camera, a user focuses on only the screen of the small image device.
Accordingly, since the external peripheral vision is blocked, serious danger such as collision danger, traffic accidents, and the like occurs.